


don't let him get his way

by toyhouses



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/toyhouses
Summary: ++++++(/whispers)I love you.What is this sap? OTL





	don't let him get his way

They usually don't drink alcohol after concerts. Something about keeping healthy and not drinking when one is exhausted. But this is the last concert and they're so high on adrenaline that no one bats an eyelash when Junmyeon orders a round of beers and soju.

Baekhyun's on the top of his game, gathering napkins and mixing beer and soju like his life depends on it. And when the spin on his wrist gets a little sloppy and he spills the drink in Kyungsoo's lap, the party slowly winds down. Sehun goes back to his parents' house and so does Junmyeon; they keep each other company in one car. Jongdae is the least drunk and he drags Chanyeol and Baekhyun to the other company car, yelling back at Jongin to take care of the eldest.

"And by all means, don't forget! Don't let him $%^&%#&^*!!!" Jongdae yells, but Jongin doesn't catch the last part.

He guesses it's important, but he doesn't really care. After all, he's a little tipsy as well. Jongin vaguely wishes Yixing hyung were here instead of in China because Minseok's sinewy body is heavier than it looks, but thoughts of Yixing hyung disappear when Minseok shifts and plops his face into Jongin's chest.

The manager is in the already started car, shouting at them to hurry and get in. Fans are accumulating at an alarming rate in the periphery, so, ignoring his burning ears, Jongin hoists Minseok into the back of the van without another thought.

 

#####

 

They are unceremoniously dumped at the underground parking lot of their apartment. The manager shouts something through the window that sounds like needing to check up on the other members.

Still immersed in the task of getting a drunk Minseok hyung out of the public eye, Jongin rushes up to EXO's apartment. He had been planning on going home to visit his mother and dogs, but it's late and he supposes Minseok hyung needs someone to supervise him.

Jongin jostles open the front door with some difficulty. And when he does, the slack body slumped over his shoulder stiffens and Minseok groans. He makes some kind of whining noise and before Jongin knows it, Minseok is taking off his shirt.

 

This time, Jongin stiffens, frozen in front of the door with Minseok fumbling at his middle. Minseok successfully flips his shirt up to his armpits, revealing his middle. He pats his abdomen with a frown on his face while Jongin watches in mild horror.

"Aw...I'm getting a beer belly" Minseok whines.

His pupils are unfocused and keeps rubbing at his stomach in small circles with his hands. Jongin doesn't know where to look; instead, his eyes dart back and forth between Minseok's face and Minseok's abs.

But when Minseok's lower lip starts looking plumper than usual, Jongin snaps to attention.

"It's okay, Minseok hyung. Everyone gets a beer belly at one point in their life?" Jongin placates.

But maybe this isn't the right thing to say because Minseok is pouting again, his lower lip looking shinier with every millimeter it comes out.

"But you said you liked my squishy body" Minseok whines. 

And suddenly, Minseok hyung's arms are around Jongin's neck. Minseok is hanging there like a petulant child, whining for ice cream.

Jongin vaguely remembers a past radio interview and a snarky remark on his part. But it's the truth. He does miss the soft body that Minseok had before. Of course, he had, on occasion, seen it up close and naked, but right now, somehow, the atmosphere seems different - too...erotic. Jongin tells himself that he had just missed the leaning and the hugs and occasionally falling asleep together in that comfortable, squishy way.

But now, Jongin recalls with a frown, there are others who stare at Minseok's abs. The outlines of Minseok hyung's lean muscles and the swell of his pecs are like public property now. There are even other people ogling Minseok hyung's nipples and no matter how many times Jongin has asked Minseok to cover up or wear a tank top under his see-through shirts, Minseok doesn't listen.

"But I sweat too much!" was Minseok hyung's excuse. Or "I can't help it if the shirt tightens over my nubbins!"

Excuses, excuses, excuses, Jongin thinks. And his frown must show on his face now because Minseok's trying to un-wrinkle his forehead.

"I'm ironing your forehead" Minseok mumbles drunkenly. "I'm Iron Man."

Even the inebriated ramblings of Minseok hyung are so darn cute that Jongin gets weak in the knees (it's definitely not Minseok hyung's weight pressing him down). But now Minseok's nipples are pressing in Jongin's face and Minseok's small fingers are poking about his face, tickling him and making his stomach flutter.

And now Minseok's moist, red lips are asking Jongin, while Minseok's hands guide Jongin's hands to Minseok's slightly protruding stomach.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

The question is so loaded that Jongin doesn't know where to start. Words escape him and instead of saying anything, he freezes.

After a few minutes, Minseok notices something wrong.

"Jongin -ah? Are you buffering?"

A tiny hand waves in front of his face and Jongin is looking into Minseok's too-close face. There's a cool breeziness emitting from Minseok's body. At the same time, Jongin feels way too hot.

'Move, Kim Jongin. Time to do something', Jongin thinks.

And before his brain registers another thought, Jongin is pressing his lips against Minseok's. His chest is pressing against Minseok's bare one. And through the fabric of his shirt, Jongin can feel Minseok's nipples, now erect with sensitivity.

Minseok's lips are softer than Jongin has imagined. And his lips pillow so softly and precisely that Jongin briefly wonders if Minseok really is that drunk. Jongin's hands slide to Minseok's cheeks, stroking the cool of the night air away. He cups Minseok's jaw and fingers his way down to the slope of Minseok's neck. His hands are moving over his shoulders and pressing Minseok closer and closer. And all this time Jongin can feel Minseok's hands wandering over his own body, finally resting above the swell of Jongin's ass, driving Jongin right to the point of insanity.

They kiss like every movement, every quiver of their muscles is precious. Every movement is novel and Jongin feels like a man on a mission - a mission to memorize every square millimeter of the inside of Minseok's mouth. When they part for air, it's not enough and Jongin is acutely aware that he wants to taste Minseok more than his lungs want air.

 

'I love you more than my life', Jongin thinks suddenly. And he blushes at his own sappiness.

 

Jongin realizes that, for the first time in hours, his mind is crystal clear. But ... Minseok isn't. Minseok still drunk. So Jongin pulls away - a difficult thing to do - with a tinge of sadness dampening his mood.

"Hyung" Jongin says, looking into Minseok's eyes.

Minseok's cat like eyes are droopy, heavy with desire. His hands are still reaching for Jongin's back and though Jongin wants to crush Minseok's body back into his own, he has to do this first.

"Hyung, I..."

 

But Minseok beats him to the punch.

"What do you taste?" Minseok whispers, drawing tiny circles on Jongin's stomach.

"Huh?"

The movement causes sparks to burst along Jongin's spine.

"What do you taste?" Minseok asks again.

Jongin licks his lips at the question. Minseok's mouth tastes of Minseok but... also of lemon-lime soda.

"Hyung?"

"I was never drinking, Jongin-ah" Minseok says with a slightly dark look in his eyes.

Minseok quickly looks down, not meeting Jongin's eyes.

"I know you were drinking, but it's okay, Jongin-ah..."

There's suddenly a watery quality to Minseok's voice. But Minseok hyung is still moving his fingers over Jongin's abs and he can't really register things as quickly as he's supposed to.

Minseok continues. "And even if you don't remember or regret it, I..." 

But Jongin doesn't let Minseok finish. He finally understands, so he crashes their lips together. And it hurts; Minseok's tiny teeth cut Jongin's lip and Jongin's sure he's bruised Minseok's. But soon, it becomes gentle again and Jongin hopes that Minseok gets it.

 

He hopes that, without words, Minseok understands that ...

**Author's Note:**

> ++++++  
> (/whispers)  
> I love you.
> 
> What is this sap? OTL


End file.
